


Kiss it better and let's run.

by The_Renowned_Melody



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, Kisses, M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Renowned_Melody/pseuds/The_Renowned_Melody
Summary: Their first kiss was a drunk and sloppy one, given in the early hours of the morning.





	

Their first kiss was sloppy and drunkenly given in the early hours of the morning. The sky was dusted in a light red hue that almost matched Michael's cheeks perfectly.They spent their first night together afterwards. The older lad woke up with a headache and a hungover Brit wrapped around his right arm. They were both fully dressed which didn't surprise him. Unfortunately they both smelled of stale booze and sweat. Michael felt like a mess and, surprisingly, he didn't mind. Later on down the line he'll tell Gavin about that night in fits of laughter because he finds it hilarious that cheap beer helped him finally gather the courage to kiss his Boi.

The second time they kissed nether one of them were drunk. In fact they're both high as fuck off of adrenaline. The pure rush of a heist gone so right that nothing seemed wrong. Both men were on the dark sore of the beach. A burning boat on the sand was the only light they were granted. Their bodies were buzzing and Gavin turned to Michael with a bit of a bounce. He started talking but was quickly cut off with a a pair of lips. Specifically Michael's lips. The kiss was short and quick until Gavin wrapped his arms around the older lad's neck. Michael recalled Gavin tasting like cigarettes and gum while Gavin swears up and down that Michael tasted like gunpowder and gummy bears.

Their third kiss was long and soft. Soft like Michael's hair that Gavin couldn't seem stop stroking as he laid the brunette's head in his lap. There was blood all over his designer jeans but he didn't make an attempt to move. He's crying and whispering while he hid behind a bullet riden car. They were pinned and everything was loud and Gavin feelt like he was suffocating as he watched the color leave Michael's face. Gavin kissed him. He kissed him like the older lad's life depended on it and just for a second Gavin thought it did. Later on, while Michael is lying on a makeshift hospital bed in Caleb's house, Gavin will give him another kiss and he'll make a promise that Michael will be around to receive more of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey! Just in time for Valentine's Day. I've never written Maivn before so this was kind of fun. Please tell me if you see anything weird. This was all written on my phone and pretense in past tense is hard when you're out of practice. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
